Unwritten
by helterskelterwalter
Summary: (Reverse!KevEdd) Kevin builds a robot with vengeful intentions to plot Edd's demise. Will his revenge stay on the right track or will it sway to a different bittersweet end?
1. Chapter 1: Unseen

**Title**: Unwritten **Pairing**: Double D x Kevin (Reverse AU by asphyxion)

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: Am definitely not the best writer nor do I have any scrap of popularity in the vast fandom but I really love the pairing and thus, my first contribution to the KevEdd fandom. This will be a short tragic fic, inspired by the song "Anywhere But Here" by Safety Suit. DON'T TELL ME I DIDN'T WARN YOU. THIS IS GOING TO BE A SAD FIC. I INTEND TO DO TRAGIC STUFF AND I HOPE YOU FIND THEM DRASTICALLY WORTH CRYING OVER. THANK YOU. I'm sorry, please excuse my bi-polarity tendencies, I do not mean to frighten anyone.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

School: it was the safest place for any misunderstood kid, the home away from home, the best place on earth.

The clean facade concealed wide hallways and hundreds of students. There were studious people reading under the shaded areas, players on their respective fields, creaking lockers that made a cacophony in the corridors and the usual dissonance at the cafeteria. Discipline was only a word impersonated by the Principal, Mr. Priam Perez, and his stick, which was sharpened at both ends. Besides the ever-terrifying principal, the only adults around were the faculty teachers and the janitors, who were no where near as frightening as Mr. Perez or their parents. Parents would always be the source of pressure; next to that would be peers. Coincidentally, pressure, principal, parents and peers all start with the letter 'p' and that common point only shows the readers the relationship between these mere words: _they co-exist_.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: UNSEEN**

Destroya was lying down on Kevin's rug, just a few inches away from the door. He had thrown him off the desk last night and now, the robot was crushed and the boy was close to tears. It was only five minutes ago when his mother swung open his door and yelled at him to wake up. After shutting the door, his eyes widened with surprise to see the robot, worse than yesternight- it was useless and dead.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The redhead kept on muttering to the parts that lifelessly stared back.

"Kevin! Are you coming with your dad or do you plan to take the bus for once?" The sound of his mother's voice was shrill and impatient, it made him stutter, "J-just a se-sec, M-mum!" He gathered the pieces of Destroya and dumped them all on his working desk. He apologised once more before leaving to take a shower.

Two minutes. He could only afford two minutes to cry for all those months he had spent working on Destroya. He couldn't cry in school and he wouldn't dare to ride the bus. Rowdy kids would only pick on him and probably steal his lunch. Maybe he would dash to the abandoned 4th floor bathroom where he could cry with no one judging him. _Yes, great plan, Kev_, he thought as he stared at the seemingly endless row of houses that passed by the window of the car.

"Son," his father's voice suddenly flooded his ears and he was startled. The boy immediately looked up to his father's face, tried his best to sit up straight.

"You really don't want to ride the bus, do you?"

His father didn't take his eyes off the road but he knew that the older man was serious. Unconsciously, he slumped on the front seat and glued his eyes to the window again.

"The kids... are... they... are... um, really noisy." He conjured out a white lie.

"Is that so?"

"And I can't sleep in the bus, Dad."

"But you don't sleep in the car either. You look out of the window. Don't you like view when in the bus?"

Kevin never had time to look out of the window. If he did that, something would be stolen from him. A pen, a notebook, his watch, maybe even his hat or glasses.

"No, Dad," he decided to say. "I don't like the view."

The silence dragged on until they reached school. After the mundane exchange of a parent-to-son conversation, the teenage boy mingled among the hundreds of bodies. When he saw the Camry gone, he dashed off inside the main building.

"Hey, watch it, loser!"

"Fuck off, asshole!"

"Outta my way, jerk!"

"Don't block my way, fucker!"

Kevin was used to these insults, his ears have stopped bleeding and his heart was already numb from the words' blades. He didn't care anymore, he knew he was a loser and stating the obvious didn't help him boost any self-esteem. It put him in the pits of depression where he waded along the black shores of fake confidence. As he ascended up to the 4th floor, the mocks were diminishing. Soon, he was all alone in the dirty bathroom.

The air was damp and it made the redhead sweat. He took off his cap and saw his reflection on the stained mirror. A surge of despair swept over him, he fell on his knees and his tears fell on the grimy tiles.

_Where did I go wrong? What else should I do? What should I do? Oh, Destroya..._ Bitter thoughts plagued his mind but the sound of heavy shoes interrupted his grieving. _What?_ he thought._ Is someone...?_

Without any warning, the bathroom doors flung wide open and a figure slowly walked inside.

"Pumpkin?"

Eddward's face was automatically creased with confusion. His cool mint-green eyes stared at the boy in green sweater with the red cap in his hands. Kevin ran over his wet eyes on a sleeve and pushed down his cap on his head. Slowly, he stood up on his shaking knees and tried to speak as coherent as possible. "It's kinda early in the morning, so please..." His voice couldn't find the strength to project any louder as the tall boy advanced toward him with the menacing sound of his boots resounding in the disgusting bathroom walls. "Please don't hurt me now."

"What are you doing all alone in here? This is off-limits, dork."

Close. Eddward was too close, as if he would punch his face any moment now. And Kevin was deeply frightened. With his head hanging low and his green eyes melting a hole on the ground from staring, his heart wouldn't stop thumping from the fear. Fear emanated from the bully's aura and its scent was stronger than the stench of the place.

"That includes big boys like you, too!" Kevin was surprised that he was able to spit that out of his quivering batshit-scared system.

"Answering back now, are we?" He leaned in closer until Kevin lost his balance... but didn't fall over. The boy with the black hat caught the nerd in his arms.

"I'm sorry! So sorry!" He panicked as he spoke. "Please don't hurt me. I know there's no one around and that's a really, really, really great urge for you to massacre my aesthetically-challenged countenance but we could go out later and then embarrass me later? Please just let me go, oh please, oh please, I'll be your slave for a w-"

"Shh!" He silenced his blabbering mouth. "Someone might hear us if you talk that loud!"

"Wha-mmph!"

His mouth was occupied not with words but with the other boy's mouth. Kevin felt all his hairs jerk up from the sudden move. He froze, as if paralysed by the touch of his lips. Kevin had to admit, he liked Eddward for his devilishly handsome features, his persistence and strong strong character, his intelligence (which he found unbearable attractive) and above all, his audacious personality. No one could harm him and no one even would like to dare to do that._  
_

Finally, the bully pulled away. "You're drunk," Kevin murmured after, all flustered and confused.

"And you didn't kiss back," he retorted.

The nerd was shocked and he looked up at met his eyes. They were green, too, but lighter than his own. "Y-y-you wa-want me to?" He stuttered.

"Let's try that again, shall we, dork?" he pulled Kevin again but the sound of the bell interrupted them. "McLennon Gardens. 4:30 PM. You better be in the first Gazebo," he hissed at Kevin's face then stormed out of the bathroom but not without saying, "See you, pumpkin!"

Kevin stood there, in the middle of the filth and odor of the bathroom, wondering if he was just asked out on a date by the school's smartest bully...

* * *

_There goes the 1st Chapter. I don't know how short this would be though but there's about to be a 2nd chapter on the way! Thank you for reading! Please, if there's anywhere that I've fucked up with, do leave me a review so I can work on it. Good bye~!_


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

_**NOTE: **You may freely skip the prologue if you wish. It's the same prologue as the first chapter anyway. Reverse!Kevin and Reverse!Double D Alternate Universe by Asphyxion, look it up (reverse!kevedd) in Tumblr._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

School: it was the safest place for any misunderstood kid, the home away from home, the best place on earth.

The clean facade concealed wide hallways and hundreds of students. There were studious people reading under the shaded areas, players on their respective fields, creaking lockers that made a cacophony in the corridors and the usual dissonance at the cafeteria. Discipline was only a word impersonated by the Principal, Mr. Priam Perez, and his stick, which was sharpened at both ends. Besides the ever-terrifying principal, the only adults around were the faculty teachers and the janitors, who were no where near as frightening as Mr. Perez or their parents. Parents would always be the source of pressure; next to that would be peers. Coincidentally, pressure, principal, parents and peers all start with the letter 'p' and that common point only shows the readers the relationship between these mere words: _they co-exist_.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: UNEXPECTED**

_What am I doing?_

Frozen in fear behind the wall, Kevin stole a glance and saw Eddward, surrounded with his pals, sitting on the table of the first gazebo. _Yes, what are you doing in here, Kevin?_ But he had no answer to his own question. He never came to a meeting just to be beaten senselessly, yet he was here now and due to his own fault, he was doomed. It was his own words that sealed this fate and there was no turning back.

Johnny's voice faintly traversed his way and he saw that the darkly-suited boy only smirked and nodded at his story. Casually, he waved to the other students who passed by and greeted him. Something that Kevin noticed was that he kept on looking around, scanning the area and not really paying attention._ Is he looking for me?_ he wondered. _Of course he is, you pterodactyl! He hasn't bullied you all day except for that kiss in the bathroom!_

He slumped against the building's wall- the only thing that separated the two. The memory made his lips tingle oddly and he felt his face burn. _Oh, god, what's this?_ Irritated scowls spilled out of his lips and his school books fell on the grass.

"Ah!" He blurted out in surprise. He was allergic to grass and he forgot his medications at home. He pulled out his trusty handkerchief and inhaled deeply before bending down to pick up his fallen possessions.

Suddenly, a huge boot stomped on the dark blue cover of his English textbook. He knew better than to look up and meet those icy eyes once more. The school year only had two months left before graduation, it was about time Kevin had enough of looking at those particular eyes.

"What time did I say, dumbass?" Edd swished the thick book away from the nerd's hands. With trembling knees, Kevin found the guts to stand up. There was no other way but to look up at him right now.

"I-I-'ve been here..." The ginger softly spoke.

A fist landed right on his stomach and Kevin fell on the ground. The sharp grass welcomed him but he abruptly stood up and brush off the clinging blades on his sweater. Then, the first sneeze came, sending his glasses lower down his nose bridge. It was followed by the second sneeze, where gravity took hold of his glasses and pulled it down.

"Hey, Double D! Why did you just leave like that? That ain't cool, man!"

Kevin couldn't see Johnny and Plank coming but he knew his voice and his footsteps were coming closer. He silently prayed that none of them would take advantage of his blind spot.

He heard two voices, rapidly talking. Kevin tried to look at who the were but their figures were nothing but a blurry outline. Their colours were as pale as watercolours swiped messily over a vague lineart. The sky didn't even look blue, the grass looked like peanut butter brown instead. Then there were shouts and he could make out Eddward's dark figure coming closer to him. Instinctively, the ginger cowered but the approaching boy took him by the shoulders and straightened him up. The tall boy pushed an object in his hands. Kevin felt his glasses on his palm. He felt the frames... and then the empty space for the lenses.

_~Unwritten~_

That night, Kevin cried himself to sleep but it wasn't self-pity. His hot tears streamed down out of anger.

"What have you been doing?" His father asked earlier that day. "Tripping again? This is your eleventh broken pair in this school year."

"Yes, Dad, I've been tripping..."

"_You_ have been tripping or _someone_ has been tripping you?"

"I've been falling down a lot, Dad."

"Are you sure you're alright, son? You can tell me anything. You don't have to cover up for anyone."

But Kevin felt like he _should_ cover up for a certain tall, black-haired, mean senior. That boy had many cases against his favour already. His stubborn attitude was backfiring on him. There were only two months left, nothing compared to the years he had to endure with the bully. He made it this far without complaining or letting his parents find out. He was always a victim of foul play, so he was determined to keep it that way. He didn't want any records and he didn't want Eddward's cases to pile up. That would give him more reason to be worse than the bad boy he already was to him.

"I'll show them," he huffed. "I can be the bad guy, too." But he wasn't quite sure so himself.

Sleep was slowly hushing him until something bumped. He couldn't see anything else but he surely felt the howling wind, rushed inside and caressed his face along with a warm hand.

"Don't scream, don't freak out, it's not yet passed bedtime. And above all, don't worry... pumpkin."

* * *

_I'll most likely proceed writing tomorrow. It's pretty late in my country already. Ta-ta!_


	3. Chapter 3: Unsettled

_Wow, thank you for the Followers, Reviewers, and the Favouriters (what? seriously, Walter?) who have invested some time and interest in this new baby fic. Also, let me take the opportunity to promote 'The Double D Dare,' a normal!Kevedd fic. Also read, "Duet" which is Reverse!Edd x Normal!Kevin, if you like that ship. There's also 'A Game of Cat and Mouse' which seems to be new, too, since there are only 3 chapters when I last viewed it. That fic is also in Reverse!Kevedd AU._

_Anything else you guys want me to promote? This is my lame contribution to the fandom so might as well, use this opportunity to spread the Kevedd love, right? (: Shippers help every motherfucker on-board yo~ Yeah, that's gonna be my new motto._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

School: it was the safest place for any misunderstood kid, the home away from home, the best place on earth.

The clean facade concealed wide hallways and hundreds of students. There were studious people reading under the shaded areas, players on their respective fields, creaking lockers that made a cacophony in the corridors and the usual dissonance at the cafeteria. Discipline was only a word impersonated by the Principal, Mr. Priam Perez, and his stick, which was sharpened at both ends. Besides the ever-terrifying principal, the only adults around were the faculty teachers and the janitors, who were no where near as frightening as Mr. Perez or their parents. Parents would always be the source of pressure; next to that would be peers. Coincidentally, pressure, principal, parents and peers all start with the letter 'p' and that common point only shows the readers the relationship between these mere words: _they co-exist_.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: UNSETTLED**

The curtains danced as an icy breeze entered the room. The air was chilling his skin, cooling the small beads of sweat on his forehead and freezing him under his bed sheet. Only the hand on his cheek seemed to be warm and comforting, even if he knew that this was the very hand that gave him countless injuries.

The warmth left his face and when he opened his eyes, he could only make out the radiant moonlight spilled across the room's floorboards. At his right, his lamp's pale orange glow was dim, but he could clearly see a tall shadow standing by his desk.

"Please, please!" He exclaimed rather too loudly. Kevin abruptly sat up and immediately tried to jump off the bed but his sheets were treacherous and they grasped him like a prisoner. "No, no, no, not him!" He fell down on the floor, still tangled with his blanket when the moment he feared came: the sound of metal parts being touched. The scraping noises were hard to miss. He had been stuck on those familiar pieces and sounds for months already. And he just remembered that this morning, he had failed to make it work.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

They were both shocked at the anger that shook in his voice. "Please," the ginger quietly added and hoped that no one else in the house was awake. It would be hard to explain.

"What is this shit anyway, loser?" Eddward sharply whispered and that made the him stop squirming in his blanket.

For the first time again, he was wounded by words. He thought he was already immune to every mockery but this one punched at his face, tore his heart apart and pulled water out of his eyes until he was crying in frustration once again.

"T-th-that's... n-n-not... shit," he sputtered in between tears and his angry impulse made him escape his sheets. Closed fists rained down on Eddward as Kevin tried to shoo him away from Destroya but he was shorter and the raven barely budged from his stand. "That's my failure!" He proclaimed and made a stance, showing how protective he was to his broken robot.

"Shut it, freak!" The bully hissed. "And this?" With one swift move, he picked up a part and held it right at his face. "Do you see that rust? Oh, wait, I mean, can you smell the rust? Sniff it!" He pushed the metal in Kevin's nose but not going too deep.

"That's why it's shit," he explained. "The parts are rusty. And this nut is a pentagonal nut, why did you pushed it in a hexagonal hole? No, no, no, this will not do. And what the fuck? You're using tape? Seriously, dork, do you live under a rock? Screws and wires exists! Are you giving up on this piece of junk? Just a little cleaning of this and that could do the trick! And more wires, for Pete's sake! What is this ass contraption supposed to do anyway, dork?"

"That's my revenge for you before graduation day!" The ginger blurted out with a big frown and snatched the nut away from Eddward's hands. "It's gonna throw a knife at your back and you'll never know, at a night you'll never forget, at a moment you'll never expect and you'll regret something, Eddward. You're going to regret picking me!"

A smirk was all it took for Kevin to realise that his voice was rather loud and shrill. A harsh slap from the taller boy sent him down on the floor. He could only see the pale moonlight and the orange bulk on the floor. Destroya's parts were a tangle of dark and darker hues of watercolour paint.

"We'll see about that. Good night, pumpkin," the raven leaned in and smacked his orange head with his soft lips. He crossed the floorboards quietly and jumped out of the window. The night gobbled him and muted his swift steps as he retreated to his home. Kevin, still dumbfounded, absentmindedly stood up and shut his window. The curtains stopped dancing and the boy passed out below his window. He didn't hear his father knocking on his locked door after a few seconds. He only thought of one thing: _Eddward just gave an idea to fix my revenge._

* * *

_NOTE: Sorry, kinda late? Was suppose to post this yesterday but my mum was angry because I was still on the computer at 3am. I have asthma so people are kinda concerned about my health and ironically, I'm not. I should be though hihi. Okay, I'm off to do the 4th Chapter~_


	4. Chapter 4: Unimaginable

**A special appearance: Nat, c2ndy2c1d's OC and Kevedd's #1 fan. I personally asked permission to use him for this purpose and well, it got granted so yay! ****Thank you for your time! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

School: it was the safest place for any misunderstood kid, the home away from home, the best place on earth.

The clean facade concealed wide hallways and hundreds of students. There were studious people reading under the shaded areas, players on their respective fields, creaking lockers that made a cacophony in the corridors and the usual dissonance at the cafeteria. Discipline was only a word impersonated by the Principal, Mr. Priam Perez, and his stick, which was sharpened at both ends. Besides the ever-terrifying principal, the only adults around were the faculty teachers and the janitors, who were no where near as frightening as Mr. Perez or their parents. Parents would always be the source of pressure; next to that would be peers. Coincidentally, pressure, principal, parents and peers all start with the letter 'p' and that common point only shows the readers the relationship between these mere words: _they co-exist_.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: UNIMAGINABLE**

"Dad?" Kevin made sure his voice was clear enough to not be ignored. "Can you pick me up early today? And can we go to warehouse stores today?"

"What do you want, son?" He inquired, still looking at the road.

"I... want to... to finish my robot... before graduation, Dad," he shyly admitted.

"What robot, son? You've thrown lots of those in the basement. Did you make sure they were far away from the bubblegums?"

"Yes, I did," he said, rather annoyed. "Um, the robot... Destroya! You know, the robot in my room... the one I said that cuts stuff. He could throws knifes, too. If he was working, that is. But I want to program him to be a mower and a kitchen knife for you and Claire...I mean, m-m-mum. You don't have to worry about the lawn grass growing too fast, and I wouldn't worry about any more allergies. Mum, wouldn't have a hard time preparing food for us. Hard carrots and peeling potatoes or grinding beef would be nothing anymore! He would just-"

"Son,"

And Kevin was cut off. Quickly, his lips sealed and his head bowed. Although he was already a teen, he still couldn't help but be scared of his father. Or Claire, his step-mother. "We're already here," his father said at last. When he went off the car, his father rolled the window and said, "Make sure to wear your glasses only when you need them. Buying you essential stuff is always tiresome for me, I hope you understand." And the Camry rolled out of sight, leaving the ginger to glumly enter the school premises. The insults were upon him again but that didn't matter since his father already had beaten them into making his day awful, even if it was still early to call it that.

As usual, his locker had chalk marked on the metal box and he had to wipe it off everyday with a wet tissue. He wasn't that allergic to chalk but having contact with it made his hands unbearably itchy. Only one mark remained uncleaned because it was a red heart drawn with permanent ink. It was a small drawing at the corner but he noticed it sometime in September and had been trying to get rid of it but to no avail. He never saw whoever did these vandalism but he knew that it didn't matter. As long as they don't start using grass, he knew he would be alright and could make it alive through the school year.

After practically giving his locker it's morning bath, he opened it and found a small envelope inside, lying among his neatly arranged books. There was nothing else written on its red facade but there was a small strip of paper inside.

_'Should've kissed you goodnight,'_ was all it said.

The next thing he knew, he was banging his head against the adjacent lockers until some bitch said, "Excuse me, hun, ya gat yer own locker to hit yer fugly face on, mm-hm." Though he was technically hitting his own head on his own locker, too, he quietly collected his belongings then dashed off to his first class. The sound of the girl's sneering echoed but they soon mingled with student body's usual morning buzz.

"Hey!" A hand suddenly halted him and when Kevin looked around, he beamed.

"Oh, hey, Nat!"

"Getting into Trigonometry class, hm?" His green-haired pal smiled and rapidly moved his brows up and down.

"Oh no, you can't joke with me about my schedule! I love Wednesdays! There's no Language Composition!"

"Aww, man, thought I could easily drag you in to my class today, buddy." Nat put an arm around Kevin's shoulder and playfully nudged his red cap with a fist.

"Dude, we're almost gonna graduate. You expect me to not memorise my schedule?" And they both gave a hearty laugh which caused them mean stares from the passing students. "Well,_ I_ don't know _my_ own sched until now! See?" The teen with the blue sweater held up his ID, where his schedule taped at the front.

"Wow, you have a gorgeous face, Nat," Kevin chided and they laughed again.

"So, see you after school, Kev?"

"Oh, I don't know... I don't know if Dad's going to pick me up early. I told him to but he..."

"Ignored you?"

The words hurt, even if it was already Nat who said it. "You read me like a book," the pang of sadness was there again. "So, I don't know, man..."

"Then I'll just chill out with you on recess?"

Kevin offered his best smile and nodded. They parted ways and their bodies mingled among the student body. But unlike Nat, Kevin was having a hard time getting through the crowd. It was a tight space and with his awkwardness, it was hard to budge through. Nat had charisma-something that Kevin never had- and he had to quietly dodged every body who seemed to purposefully crush him and push him off his course. But one body intentionally blocked his path before he could reach the door to his first period class.

"E-E-Edd-"

"So, is today_ the_ day you stab me and kill me off with a finishing act?" His cold green eyes bore on the shorter boy, he felt like he melted into a pile of green goo on the school tiles. The fact that the bully took his cranky words seriously made his heart spark with hope.

"What's with the smile, dork?"

"Oh," his cheeks suddenly burned with embarrassment. "Thank you," he quickly said. The taller boy made a face with the look of befuddlement, it made Kevin's face hot. His heart seemed to skip a beat and he caught himself simply staring at his attractive features.

"Double D, I don't get no nothing why you spending time with diz dork-o here!" Suddenly, Johnny came up right behind Kevin and pulled out his cap. Before he could even react to the usual game of I-got-your-hat-come-and-get-it-from-me, Jimmy appeared and abruptly gave him a good shove, but what no one anticipated was how hard that push was.

The books soared out of his green-coated arms and his body toppled down, not on the cold tiles, but on the boy who had been cold to him for every school year. Now his face was like an egg splat on Eddward's red shirt and his forehead stung with an odd sensation. Kevin pulled away from his chest- which he always imagined to have a faint scent of chlorine- and the dog tags slowly fell off from his forehead. Before he could feel the imprint of the letters on his skin, a thick book crashed down on his messy orange head.

**~Unwritten~**

The sun that hovered was pale, nothing but a blurry circle in a white sheet above his head. He slowly lifted his hand to cover his face. When he felt the back of his hand right on his eyelids, he started to panic and go on a frenzy about his glasses. Strong hands held his flailing arms and and a voice said, "Relax, dork."

There was a dark figure right before him but the outline was vague until the shadow rightfully placed his glasses on his face. "Almost got your new pair broken when you kissed my chest," Eddward joked. "Are you feeling better?"

"What?" Kevin stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Welcome to reality again." He waved his long arms at the area, as if he was the host of the place.

The boy who woke up immediately pulled up the sleeve on his left side and stared at his watch. His mouth took the shape of a round coin and he gasped, "It's 10 minutes before lunchtime!"

"Hey, I told you to relax, didn't I?" Eddward placed his hands on the less broad shoulders of the other boy and gently pushed him flat on the bed. "You're at the clinic, you're excused. You fainted... like last night."

"How did you know about last night?" Now his eyes looked like his mouth, round and surprised.

"Well, duh, I didn't... really leave? Just slunk in your backyard and peeped on you again. You closed your window but forgot to draw in your curtains. And your window wasn't locked so I..."

"... you carried me to my bed?"

There was silence in the Clinic Extension room but two hearts were rapidly beating and flooding their ears with its loud thumping. Eddward needn't confirm what he did last night but his pinkish face made it obvious that he was the one who tucked him good night. Nobody else would do it, with his door was locked and his window unlatched.

"Do, do, do you want to, to, sit... down?" Kevin offered and sat up on the bed. He looked around and saw that they were all alone in the room. All the other beds were tidy and empty. Perhaps this was why Eddward was here at all.

"I've been sitting down for the whole day, dork. I'm fine standing up. Unless, you want me to?"

Kevin patted his bed and nodded at him. Without hesitation, the raven sat at the foot of his bed. "You know, I couldn't stop thinking about you a while ago," he sighed. "When I saw that it was 15 minutes before time, I excused myself and went right here. Nurse Librea allowed me to see you and said maybe it was time for you to wake up. You wouldn't like missing your Wednesday, right? And there, that's the story of why I'm here and... um... what... are you doing, Kevin?"

Slowly but surely, Kevin was inching closer to him. "Wow, that's the first time you called me by my real name," he whispered. He placed a hand on Eddward's jaw and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you!" Kevin said and that caused the swim captain's face to burn.

"T-thank you for what, dork?"

"You probably carried me here, too, right?"

"What?" He exclaimed. "Who told you that? Did Librea bail me?" He gritted his teeth then hesitantly added, "You were unconscious, okay? We even got Plank to slap you but you were still half-dead, dork!"

"Ahahaha!" Kevin chuckled and once again, Eddward did that cute befuddled face. "No body told me, but you just did. Didn't know you could fall for such word play!"

"Oh," Eddward mumbled. Then he let out a laugh. "I like your style, dork," he smiled and that was the most beautiful smile Kevin had ever seen. "I like you, too," Kevin said, blushing and putting his head comfortably on his shoulder. It felt strange to do this and he thought the raven would push him off, but he only wrapped his arm around the ginger's waist.

* * *

_Their Clinic is divided into 2: the main room and the extension room. The main room is where they get tended and stuff but the extension is the room where there's a number of beds and some bunk beds for the students to rest in for a while and for other special emergencies. I don't know about Canadian clinics but I grew up with this kind of clinic all my life so sorry if it sounds weird. I'm Asian._

_Will be working on Chapter 5 now! Thanks once again! (:_


	5. Chapter 5: Uninjured

**I really expected to finish this one earlier since I don't like leaving a fic for too long because... let's just say I learnt a lesson in the long way. But thanks for following this story! Here's an update. Have a nice day! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Plank, I made him human in this story. And he still is around Johnny. Just to clear things up, okay. PLANK IS HUMAN IN THIS FIC. **

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

School: it was the safest place for any misunderstood kid, the home away from home, the best place on earth.

The clean facade concealed wide hallways and hundreds of students. There were studious people reading under the shaded areas, players on their respective fields, creaking lockers that made a cacophony in the corridors and the usual dissonance at the cafeteria. Discipline was only a word impersonated by the Principal, Mr. Priam Perez, and his stick, which was sharpened at both ends. Besides the ever-terrifying principal, the only adults around were the faculty teachers and the janitors, who were no where near as frightening as Mr. Perez or their parents. Parents would always be the source of pressure; next to that would be peers. Coincidentally, pressure, principal, parents and peers all start with the letter 'p' and that common point only shows the readers the relationship between these mere words: _they co-exist_.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: UNINJURED**

Just outside the main building, obliviously sketching on a step, Nat spotted his geeky friend. He was under a tree's shade and probably waiting (and hoping) that his father would come early. Escaping the tough crowd, he gave the ginger a good surprised from behind. The pencil jumped out of Kevin's hand. The point broke into a dull end and rolled down the stairs. The green-haired teen expected some lecturing but the other boy turned around him with a sweet smile.

"You'll never believe what happened to me this morning!"

Thankful that he wasn't mad, Nat jokingly said, "Well, I really can't believe it. You practically ditched me on recess, man!"

"Don't you want to hear the story?" His specs flashed promisingly. He took a seat next to him on the shaded steps. "Oh, do spill me the details, geek boy!" He pinched both of his cheeks and stretched it until Kevin lamely swatted his hands away.

"I collapsed! Can you believe that? Me? Collapsing... before first period!"

He looked at the smiling boy and wondered out loud, "What's new about that, Kev? It sounds less surprising than you bringing home the bacon from the Science competition last November..."

"Wait, hold your remote! I wasn't done!"

"Oh, sorry."

"I collapsed... and woke up in the clinic extension room!"

There was an awkward silence where Nat sat, still confused and Kevin, widely smiling.

"Guess how I got there."

"Oh. Oh... Ooooh! Oh, oh, oh!" The boy bubbly, exclaimed. "Someone tapped you to a skateboard and rolled you there?"

Now the nerd looked at him sternly. "Some wild imagination, hahaha, really funny," he was being sarcastic. "But truth be told, Eddward Rockwell brought me there."

Another awkward silence pervaded and left them shifting uncomfortably on their seat at the steps. They rolled their eyes at different angles and then looked at each other wordlessly. Kevin broke the eye contact and he sighted upon the forgotten pencil at the bottom of the stairs. He looked at his friend again and pointed below.

Nat stood up and mentioned that he had to go to see someone anyway. Without furthermore questions, they both waved good-bye and parted ways with an air of awkwardness still left hanging on the scene.

It took time for Kevin to awaken his numb legs and carefully go down the steps. "Shouldn't have sat too long," he grumbled as he bent down on the last step and reached for his pencil.

A black boot suddenly appeared. The thin pencil rolled away from Kevin's reach and glided across the smooth sidewalk. The shoe didn't stop, it crushed the nerd's fingers beneath the soles. A growl of pain erupted from Kevin's throat. He shot a glance up and met his hooded saviour from his uneventful morning.

"Watch your way, pumpkin," Double D's eyes glared down at him. His pals-Jimmy, Johnny and Plank- trailed behind their leader and walked walked away. They stuck out their colourful tongues at the boy in green sweaters as they left him in pain.

Green globes worriedly watched the backs that faced him as they walked, going closer and closer to his pencil. His eyes grew as round as coins. A sweat fell from his temple. Eddward's boot dared the move on his pencil and a sharp crack had split the pencil's body in two.

"Crap! What the fuck wa-"

"THAT WAS _MY_ PEN, YOU HEARTLESS PULCHRITUDINOUS HUNK OF HUMANOID ROBOT!"

Impulse was the emotion that drove the senseless words out of the geek's mouth and he came dashing towards the tallest among the four. With surprising strength, he charged and their leader slammed down on the pavement.

Pinned on the ground, Edd knew that he only needed a second of doubt from the other boy to sway him away. When he saw the confusion, he swiftly grabbed him by those green coated shoulders, pushed him off his lean body and now, he was on top of the red-capped dork.

With swift fingers, the raven pulled the glasses off his prey's face and whispered, "Shall we fully dispose of this so soon? And shall I crush this again and have you listen to the sound of it breaking?"

"Oooooh... Eleventh pair already! Burn, nerd,_ burn_!" Johnny cheered and Jimmy cried, "Punch him, Double D, punch him!" Plank silently watched and secretly enjoyed the moment.

A hand tightly grasped around his thin neck and Kevin merely choked, "Anyth-thing... but... my... g-gl-glassessss..."

"What did you say, dork?" Edd clenched on his neck until his knuckles almost whitened from the grip.

"He said _get the fuck off_!"

A voice boomed and a bigger shadow loomed above the boys. Soon, the slender fingers were nothing but a faint burning sensation around Kevin's neck. He saw the black frames of his glasses on the ground, perfectly safe. He heard rapid footsteps and realised that the four boys had ran off and left him on the sidewalk. The same shadow shaded him and he looked up with surprised eyes.

"Let's go home, son," was all his father murmured.

_~Unwritten~_

The wheels picked up speed and the world outside blurred past his eyes, too quick to even see the outlines. He didn't even realise that the car had stopped in their driveway. The yellow facade greeted him with a sunny feeling but he felt terribly cold inside.

Kevin already had the doorknob on his hand when his father called out, "Open the trunk, will you? There's a pack for you."

Startled by his father's choice of words, he advanced to the car's rear, pulled it up, and had three boxes greeted him. They were filled to the brim with various parts and the boxes were labeled with the warehouse's eagle icon.

"Do you like the pack?" His father, now on the porch, asked.

He was speechless at first but he found himself vigorously nodding. Now the sunny emotions were crashing right through and he couldn't explain how happy he was.

"I...I... I..." he was still astonished, yet excited. "I'll just... put it in the basement!" The boy heaved a box and carried it all the way to the other side of the house. Half-running and half-skipping awkwardly, the geek made his way to the basement's door. He stopped and dropped the box to press down the code for the locked basement. Already on the fourth digit of the code, an odd rustling sound by the bushes disrupted his dialing.

He bore his green eyes on the bush behind him and when nothing seemed interesting, he pushed down the rest of the numbers. When the door clicked and was unlocked, a shadow loomed and hindered the light. The nerd spun around and saw him again, the lunatic who seemed to be always on him.

"Guess your dad doesn't like me."

"I don't like you either!" Kevin confidently closed his eyes and held his chin up high as he scoffed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am plotting my revenge. And I don't want you to see what I have in store." He bent down and already had his arms wrapped around the box when he heard the other boy ask, "So you don't like me?"

There was an odd tone in his voice when he dropped the question. The ginger faced him and looked down at the parts. "No. I don't... like you," he mumbled and entered the basement without looking at the other boy.

Edd's face was creased with annoyance at the an unidentifiable and odd emotion that bubbled up inside him.

Kevin went back up and just ignored his unexpected guest, who stood like a statue by the door. When he came back with the second box, he was still there. He sighed deeply then came up to him.

"Can I help you?"

But Edd gave no answer so he merely went down the basement. He was already on the fourth step to the basement when the other boy called out, "Are you interested in a date tonight? Looks like you need some help?" Only turning his head up, he asked, "What kind of help?"

"With your robot, of course!"

Suddenly, Kevin's face burned as hot as fire and he even hotter when Edd called out, "I'll see you at 7!" And he left him there, perspiring with a loudly thumping heart.

* * *

**NOTE: I am 50% unsure about this fic. I'm sure about continuing and finishing it but I'm unsure if I should drag it a bit longer or keep it as short as possible. Hmm, I can't decide, but I hope you can stick with this til the end?**


	6. Chapter 6: Unsaid

**Pardon the confusion, however, I have been right that Edd's eyes are green and not blue. His tongue is also green, not blue. I'll re-direct you to the wikia if you don't believe me. Even if it's just a wikia/ fan page, I think it's most accurate even if it's rather a helter-skelter choice, but I will stick to it now & forevermore.**

**Moving on, sorry for the late update! Needed the right inspiration. Luckily, there were lovely reviewers and jimthehumanboy for their support!**

**Long chapter ahead and nothing sad yet. Hope this is sorta fluffy enough? Or simply enough to satisfy you... don't know the world's standards anymore.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: UNSAID**

"Christ, Kevin! You're reciting poetry _and_ washing those damned dishes. What's the matter, kid?" The ginger jumped in surprise when his mother stepped in the kitchen and caught him saying the first lines of "How Do I Love Thee?" Almost had the plate fall out of his hands but luckily, the soap wasn't that thick around his hands. "N-n-nothing!" He responded and tried to act convincingly.

"Kid, you don't like poetry. You know you can tell me anything!"

"It's, it's... my robot," he reluctantly said.

"Damn Satan, what the fuck! That blasted piece of fucking junk again! God, I thought it was some goddamned bullshit in school like a failing mark. Lucky not 'cause I will definitely bitch about it all night, sir. What kind of crap are you even going through because of those bullshits? When I was..." The woman rambled a lengthy monologue. Her son barely listened as the words vigorously poured out of her fat lips.

The soap started to thicken a layer on his hands and with the water's cool fingers spewed all over, he knew he was bound to lose grip on the plate.

A sharp crack pierced the air and halted his mother's sermon. "Ah, fuck! That was an expensive Corelle, Kev!" she bawled and sent him to his room, but not without letting him sweep all the white fragments on the kitchen tiles.

_"It's just a stupid branded plate! As stupid as your trashy mouth!"_ How he longed to talk back just as forked-tongue as his mother-but no. He was frightened of what his father would say, or do.

Slammed and bolted shut, Kevin leaned on the door and heavily panted against it. Even without the lights turned on, the room was still illuminated. The big window always poured in so much moonlight. On his desk, the time glowed from the digital clock. Ten minutes left. He wondered what should he do whilst waiting. He sat down and thought, _Sketch the output? Note down ideas? Get the parts? Or just wait? _

Automatically, he turned on the lamp and fished out a new notebook and a sharpened pencil. With no real purpose, he sprawled **'Dear Eddward Rockwell,' **with his most lucid script, then turned to the next page. **'There's something about you. ****And I can't place m tongue on the right word (or words). But there's something'** and he paused. _What is that something_, he thought hard whilst drumming the eraser-head against the sheet. "Oh well!" The nerd sighed in the middle of the_ tap, tap, tap, tap_ song of his pen and filled the space with the word 'special.'

**'But there's something special about you. Because... for some reason, I can't help but think about you.'**

He turned to the next page and started with the sentence, **'You make my heart dance like a robot.'** A short chuckle fell from his lips.** 'And by that, I mean my entire being feels awkward whenever I'm with you. (I'm bad at figures of speech. And writing, in general.)'**

Pen and paper kissed once more as he wrote on the next page. **'You're mean but you have a heart; you've kissed me once and broke my specs eleven times; you crushed my hands with your heavy soles, then offer to help me. And you're actually helping me in my revenge for you? You're complicated. You're a big mystery. You're irony, personified. I don't understand you. But I don't hate you.'**

Another new page, new paragraphs were born on the clean sheets. It was on the seventh page that he stopped mid-sentence when something knocked on his window-and he recognised the tall figure behind it.

Quickly, he turned to the last page. With a thick marker, he wrote: GO AWAY PLEASE. He paced to the window and flashed him the sign.

The boy outside leaned closer to the window and huffed on the glass. Smoke puffed out of his lips and pressed against the glass until it was moist enough. Edd raised a finger and drew a heart on the frosted glass. He gave a devilish smirk at Kevin, who blushed in the dark and dubiously unlatched the window.

His night-visitor hitched up a leg on the sill but fell with a thud. Kevin abruptly clapped his mouth shut and whispered, "You do know that no body knows you're here, right?"

A quick spit on the hand and Kevin nearly went berserk. The nerd flinched away, panicked, and hysterically squealed about germs, diseases, and death. "Dude, just go sanitize your hand with water?" he sneered and closed the window. Kevin frowned at him and marched to his own bathroom.

"Nice notebook," Edd remarked, bending down to pick up the fallen notebook. Kevin turned back to snatch his possession. "None of your business, Eddward!" The ginger hissed and clutched the object to his chest as he went in the bathroom.

"What? Just said it was nice. It was unlined!" And Kevin shut the bathroom door. _He likes unlined papers, too, huh?_ He smiled at the thought as he washed his hands. _Oh gosh, I hope my salivated hand didn't transmit any awful contamination._

Kevin, still in his casual clothes, came out of the bathroom and found the boy in punk clothing on his bed.

"Hey, lazy butt," Kevin walked to him, then shoved his boots off the bed. The other boy said, "Those were comfortable footwear and what you did was highly unsanitary."

Without a warning, Edd tugged the green sleeve and pulled him in. Face-down, Kevin's lanky body toppled down on Edd's. The swimmer took the advantage and wrapped his arms and legs around him. "As soft as a pillow," he purred in the geek's ear, then started to peck at his neck with soft, soundless kisses.

"You smell... hmm... really good..." he huskily muttered in between the gentle bites.

With his heart in his mouth, Kevin tried to speak but the wave of pleasure gushed through his entire soul, almost knocking his senses out. Soft moans and incoherent babbles slipped out of him instead. "P-p-ahh! Oh! Hmm... hnngh... please... ah..." He tried his best to sound articulate. "T-th-e... the... hmm... ro...bot..."

"Aww, too bad we don't have all night," he said with a toothy grin, flashing his gap at him. Then he pushed the ginger off him and a thud fell as Kevin's lanky figure crashed down the carpet.

"Well, excuse me, but I have to move the bed." He quickly stood up and patted at his clothes. The raven complied wordlessly and stood by his desk. "I'll just get the parts," he informed.

Effortlessly, the bed was pushed to the left. A trapdoor appeared beneath; it was the only thing uncovered by the carpet. Kevin grasped the handle and lifted it up. Carefully, he entered the darkness of the square. Sounds echoed from the dark pit but Kevin soon emerged from the square with a full box. He went down again until all three boxes were in his room.

"You could have asked me to come down instead of heaving this all up, weak-bones." The black-capped boy said.

"I don't trust you enough, I'm sorry." he cleared his throat and fixed his tie.

Edd stuck out a green tongue at him. "Got ideas?" the swimmer asked.

"I'm not an idiot!" the robot-loving nerd retorted.

"Where's the drawing?"

"Waste of paper. It's all in my head, Eddward."

"Would you care to elaborate the procedures of your revenge to the recipient of the attack then?"

"With pleasure."

Kevin's words shaped a sketch of the robot in their imagination. The head with one sharp eye for focus, the multiple knives it could store, the fast wheels under his light body, all the details mentioned, the abilities of Destroya, the functions and the features-they floated on the thin air and all they had to do was to build it.

"Basically, he's supposed to be a lawn mower and a chopping tool," he concluded to the other boy. "Besides being the cause of your death," he added.

"Do you need knives? I got knives at home. You can have all of them. Comes with different shapes and sizes, your choice, pumpkin."

"Won't your mum ever notice that all the knives are gone?"

"Okay, then I'll keep one knife in my house."

His green eyes held a frozen expression of bewilderment-to which Eddward ignored and thus, left him hanging with no further explanation.

"Let's work on the lawn mower part. It could be his feet!" The raven suggested. "He could have two of that, then he'll be faster than average. I can bring gator blades tomorrow, then maybe we could start-"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, wait... tomorrow?"

"You can't finish a complete functioning killing machine in one night."

A goofy smile stretched up on the nerd's face and his heart warmed with an odd tingling sensation. "So, you'll be coming to my place every night before you die?"

He smirked and stuck out his mint green tongue. "Or at least until your robot has murdered someone."

"Yes, it doesn't have to be necessarily you." Kevin muttered with flushed cheeks.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Eddward."

"Oh, I love you."

"What? When, where, h-"

"Chill. Let's conceptualize and sketch our ideas. We got-"

"No," Kevin purposefully interrupted. "_What_ did you say?"

"What did I say?" His green eyes were locked on his, mockingly.

"I... love... you..."

"Gee, thanks, you're too sweet!"

"What? No! I was-oh." defeated by the shrewd boy, he dismissed the thought that he ever said that.

* * *

_Sorry if I sound review/attention-hungry but these are the things that push me to write. Knowing that someone out there appreciates what you're currently doing is valuable because this is not just a fic. This is a sad fic. And most people don't read that stuff because they have judged it to rip out their hearts. So, I'm just happy that people are still following this despite the warning. Means a lot!_

_Trivia: What got me distracted so much from writing this was my pet turtle. He looks hungry 120% of the time so I feed him... and watching him eat... gosh, just adorkable._


	7. Chapter 7: Undone

**NOTE: For better visualization, I sketched the robot and I dumped it in my Tumblr (I am 'helterskelterwalter'). At the right side of my blog, there's tabs, now look for the 2nd (+) button, it should say: 'Silly drawings.' Do click that. (In any case that you can't find it, send me a review or an ask so that I can personally send you the link.)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Undone**

Black and red lines adorned the paper, messily intertwined to form the bigger picture: Destroya, the Lawn-mowing Chopping Murder Bot 2000. Kevedd, for short, according to Eddward but Kevin never approved that.

A proud smile was on his round face as he stared at the drawing. _Who knew we would make a great team?_ he thought as he ran his fingertips over the rough paper. The black ink seemed to sprawl out more than his red lines, so he noticed. Edd's capital characters were like stiff soldiers, except for the A's and K's which were the odd ones in the stilted handwriting.

"Be careful what you chose."

"What the Asimo!"

Startled out of his reverie, Kevin jumped in his seat and heard the boisterous laughter of Nathan. His green orbs scanned the almost empty classroom, then at his wristwatch where the hands pointed at 4:30.

"Yup, that's right, cadet! It's time to go home!" Nat slapped his back a bit to rough, the black frames almost fell off his face. "Got anything planned tonight? How about we watch some action at my place? Or arcades! What do you say, Kevy-deary? My treat!" He flashed a set of pearly whites and his eyes had a spark of hope.

"Is there a nice way to say no? I'm building a-"

"Say no more," he raised a finger to hush the geek. "I understand. Robots are hard to build and you really love that stuff, but call me up when we can go out and have some fun boy's time!"

"You know me so well, man," and he initiated the bro fist ritual. "So, you're not mad I rejected you?"

"Nah, you always reject me for important stuff anyway. Like some Cute dude I know."

"Hahaha! Why don't you go out with _him_ tonight instead?" He winked behind his thick frames.

Although Nat pulled down his cap and uttered, "You're insane," he still had that cheerful smile and the same spark of hope in his golden eyes.

**~Unwritten~**

Back on the steps of the main building, Kevin waited for his ride home. He was almost at the bottom of the staircase, clutching the notebook against his chest. Sadly, the big pad didn't mollify the restlessness that consumed him. Building robots always made his heart rampage with delight, the beating pulse rate was too intense and impossible to ignore. These were the days when he was insensitive, vulnerable and simply out of his right senses. He couldn't even recall what happened today. Except for the last minute where he stared at his watch and found out that it was time to go home.

It was time to work, for him. Time to build the ultimate weapon against his enemies. All day long, there was nothing in his head but a made-up gory movie, starring his robot. He pictured Destroya, ruthlessly stabbing the silent Plank, ripping Jimmy's fashionable clothes, slicing that psycho Johnny boy and, and, and... what about Eddward? He realised he hadn't thought of a way to murder their leader, the devil-incarnate.

Suddenly, long arms appeared from his behind and curled around his waist. Edd's face popped out, resting on his shoulder as if the thought had conjured the swimmer's appearance. Dark green orbs met with a pair of lighter eyes when Kevin looked back. It was real, he was real, and Edd was sitting on the step higher than him.

"Oh, our favourite target again," Jimmy haughtily said with an air of disgust.

"Just take his specs and let's get out of here, right, Plank?" That was Johnny, who nudged the tall Plank on the ribs.

"Shh!" Edd raised a finger. "You hear that, hmm?" Small beads of sweat started to crawl down his prey's face. "Well, you're lucky... because... I'm only... going to..."

Kevin felt bony fingers dig on his jaws. With a swift motion, the raven pulled him and closed the space between them. A sweet, well-placed kiss in public- the silliest yet sweetest surprise of his life. He couldn't dare move but his heart calmed down and began to pulsate with the strong desire to kiss back. Softly, Edd's lips moved against his; it didn't push deeper, it didn't barged in his mouth. It was lightly brushed against his own until he could no longer ignore the teasing sweet lips. The burning need to taste Edd's mouth in his was almost at its peak and when his eyelids drooped down in surrender, the swimmer slowly pulled away with a smile, and stood up.

A red car came to the view and halted by the scene.

"Leave my son alone, you bastards!" The voice boomed out from the rolled down window. Immediately, Kevin collected his pack and dashed to the car with the notebook pressed against his chest. The boys he left behind roared a laugh at his retreat. The loud volume drowned the _thump-thump-thump_! of his nervous heart. He silently prayed that his father didn't catch him with the kissing act.

He didn't dare look back but he heard their voices, slowly fading, one by one. He was by the car's door when he stole a glance. Only Eddward was left, and he walked towards the car with a devilish smile on his handsome features. Despite the cold stare his father gave, the tall boy carried on ignorantly. Kevin hurried inside and closed the door, but a boot counted the action.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kevin's Dad, sir," the raven sounded sarcastic, almost mocking the old man. "But I hurt those who I can't protect."

"You sick loathsome boiling hot pile of shit!" His own father spat. "Get the hell out of my sight!"

The wheels screeched and speedily advanced away.

**~Unwritten~**

_Tick, tick, tick, tack, tack, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick..._

_Buzz! Buzz, buzz, buzz! Buzz! Buzz, buzz, buzz!_

_Whree-ee-ee-ee!_

The mechanical symphony was locked up in the soundproof walls of the basement. The underground room was alive with the sound of creation.

_Tum, tum-tum, tum-tum-tum._

_Pok, pok! Pok, pok!_

_Hmmmm! Ihmmmm!_

_Zapp! Zapp! Zapp!_

It was just one night, one moment, but Kevin never felt so alive again. The sound that drummed in his ears, the new parts spread all over, the smell of the basement and the warm walls that closed around him- all was familiar once again.

Except for one fact.

There was another figure inside the room. A new pair of hands, another mind to think, a real person to help him towards success.

The night came, and it brought Edd to his place. They worked together and Destroya began to take shape. It slowly came out of the sketchpad with a three-dimensional figure. On the first night, they started with the engines. Some _snip snip_ here and _snip snip_ there, cut and reconnected, woven and knotted, the boys easily finished the robot's mechanical insides and innovated engines for the lawn mowers. They built the robot a square body and placed the engines inside. The two lawn mowers were attached below, acting as its feet. The small one was at its front, the bigger blades were on the rear.

They pieced a big thick spring and a tube for a head supporter and attached the tube on the body, serving the purpose of a neck. Now it only needed the head, some buttons, proper programming and knives. They looked at each other with a smile and slapped each other high fives for a job well done.

Though the night was still young, Edd yawned coherently, "I'll be leaving in a while, dork."

"Oh."

"Oh?" He raised a brow. "What do you mean, pumpkin?"

"I... I..." His cheeks burned and he was lost for words. Out of the blue, the taller boy grasped his throat and gave it a little squeeze.

"Shall I pump out the words for you?" He cocked his head and smirked.

The side that Kevin feared started to surface._ How could I forget? _he wondered, but he had forgotten so. Though bullied for years by the same student, there was a charm that he couldn't get enough of. He was surely scared of the strong boy but there was a part of him, a tiny 1% in his heart, that yearned for the bully's attention and passionately craved for it.

He liked him, but didn't admit that fact to himself yet. The intelligence, the looks, his every movement beguiled and wanted him around. He would never dare to say that he secretly enjoyed his company right now, or how he threatened him and looked at him with those cool green eyes. He admired him intensely, almost insanely, but he didn't know that so himself. He never would confess that. Never.

"I had fun!" he choked out in a raspy voice when he could no longer breathe beneath the tight hold.

For the first time, Kevin saw him shocked. Slowly, his fingers loosened around his neck. He stood before the ginger with questioning eyes.

"What am I to you?"

The question caught him off guard and once more, he was lost for words. He tried to look up and meet his sparkling green orbs through his thick lenses. He saw his face, softened with confusion. Kevin never thought he'd see such a strong person with that kind of face. No, he never thought that he could put the toughest, smartest lunatic in a bewildered moment like this.

"Who am I to you?" he rephrased the question and came intimidatingly close to the nerd.

Kevin swallowed his fear and with his chin held high, he answered back with a question: "Who are you supposed to be?" His sincere voice resounded in the room.

A smirk replaced his questioning face and finally, he made the answer clear for the both of them. "I'm the dude who wants you."

"Well..." he was flustered about the bluntness and vagueness of the other boy's reply. He begrudgingly sighed, "Good night."

A nod, a peck on the cheek, and Edd disappeared into the night. Kevin climbed the secret stairs back to his room but before he turned off the lights, he stared at the robot with a sad look.

* * *

_Author's Comments: I hope it's not that obvious that I DON'T KNOW HOW ROBOTS ARE MADE. So I pushed the story with lots of onomatopoeia but I will try to research and hope to get this fic right. I hope I can paint the words in your head because robots are hard to imagine. (Which is why I decided to do a stupid sketch. Please do check it out in Tumblr so that you won't have a hard time picturing? But I will try my VERY BEST to write the right words to create the robot in your imagination.)_

_Thank you for all the support! Leave a review to let me know what you guys think! _


	8. Chapter 8: Unknown

**Greetings, fellow earthlings! I have cometh in peace with thy last chapter of thine story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Unknown**

The night emerged slowly, as if the daylight was hard to punch off the atmosphere. The basement whirred to life as the boys continued to work. They filled the room with their hammering, squeaky screwing, zapping and bolting the various parts to meld a single masterpiece.

It was only after the seventh night that a white head was created. It had a black screen for a face, which sported a small blue circle for an eye. Kevin's original plans were different but his partner-in-action stated that "reds were too obvious and that contradicts the plot of assassination." Apparently, he agreed with that.

But the buttons at the back of the head were still 2 red circles. Each had an icon which he hand-painted carefully a few nights ago. Tonight, it was all dry and clean. He tried to press the button with the knife icon, and it glowed. He pushed the other button, the one that looked like a wheel, it glowed just the same, all according to plan.

Eddward pulled a box from his bag and remarked, "My, my, such a cluttered desk. We must've been working too hard to organise stuff." But nonetheless, he dropped the box on their working desk. "These are just some," he told his partner and lifted the lid. Murderous blades glistened a dangerous hello. Nine different killers, unique in both shape and size, lifelessly stared at them from the box.

"Those would be helter-skelter if not used properly." Edd murmured, coiling his arms around Kevin's waist for the nth time. "They need to be sharpened, you know!" he added playfully, to which the other boy took seriously.

"Right!" The boy with the red cap exclaimed and disappeared behind the tall boxes of supplies. Mutterings and clanking objects pervaded from the hidden view and soon, "Aha!" The boy in green sweaters appeared with a block on his hand. "This," he handed to Edd. "Is the sharpener."

Blades swished against the block as the raven reduced the the tools' blunt edges. Kevin was screwing the compartment drawer on Destroya's chest when the swim captain abruptly hollered a string of unholy words. His swearing pierced the air and caught his partner's attention. Instinctively, Kevin looked up at him, then his mouth dropped in astonishment.

Edd grasped his left hand, his face creased with anguish and tolerance. Blood leaked out of his index and streamed down his hand, to his wrist, and dropped red spots on the ground.

"Hang on," Kevin laid down his screwdriver and disappeared behind the boxes again. The cusses turned to whispers now. The red-capped boy came back with a roll of gauze, a pair of scissors, a pack of cotton balls and a bottle of antiseptic.

"Sit down." He pointed to the blue chair and the wounded boy complied. "Now, give me your hand," the ginger firmly stated.

"This is embarrassingly unnecessary, I tell you!" The swim captain said, leaning back on the chair with his gory hand kept far from Kevin.

"No, it's not! You can get-"

"Germs, diseases, death, I know!" he mocked him, even though in pain. "But sorry to say that this wound isn't colossal enough to neutralise me."

"I don't care, I don't want you bleeding." Beneath his thick lenses, he gazed at the seated boy with sincerity. There was tension between them, clouded around like a thick wall. Quietly, the nerd poured some antiseptic onto the cotton. He offered an open palm to Edd and slowly, the frowning raven willingly gave his hand to be nurtured.

The medicine stung his flesh, as if the cotton was shaving his finger. When the white ball was too soaked with blood, Kevin picked up more cotton balls to cleansed the injury until 6 stained balls quietly settled on the ground. He cut the gauze a bit too long, but nonetheless, he adroitly dressed the injury. The boy with the red cap was still holding his partner's hand when a thought barged. Absentmindedly, he placed a tender kiss on the wrapped finger. "There." he smiled, and let go of the hand.

"You're not bad..." the raven mumbled with a shy smile and pinking cheeks.

"Why, thank-"

"For a wife!"

Edd pulled back on his seat as a wicked sneer ripped out of his mouth. Rocking back and forth with laughter surging out, Kevin watched with narrow eyes as his partner was so amused by his own joke.

The corner of his lips suddenly tugged into a smile and the nerd gave in to a short chuckle that stretched into a laugh. "How contagious!" he blurted. The both of them found it hard to settle down like civil men for a full minute. But with great effort, they turned silently and merely stared at each other for a long time. Seriousness finally planted itself upon them and flipped their smiling lips to a firm straight line.

The bespectacled boy broke the eye contact and hung his head. "Why?" he sighed. "Why are you doing this?" He looked up and his glasses flashed a question that the raven was unprepared to answer. "Why are you helping me? Why do you torture me?" The hysterical pitch of Kevin's question was merely answered by silence until Edd offered a toothy grin.

"I like you." He plainly said, but wholeheartedly meant it.

Now Kevin held unasked questions locked in his head. His lips began to form the words but he couldn't find his voice.

"You're intelligent," Edd suddenly spoke. "You're cute when you're angry, when you get flustered, when you walk... goddamn it, you're adorable! Sometimes, extra sweet, even if you barely have friends. You don't have a loud mouth but you can be blunt. Don't ask how I know, oh I definitely know so because... you're my favourite human." He put a hand on the red cap, then continued.

"I know you sleep with your cap on. I know this basement is your favourite room in the house and that you know this messy place like the back of your own hand. Writing is your Achilles's heels, Nazz was your childhood crush, you love Wednesdays, and you think science is the most wonderful thing. You love your bike but your father gives you a ride ever since that 10th grade incident..."

The past chapters of his life played in narration right before him. Edd's words turned to paragraphs that illustrated his own memories. The scenarios swam in his imagination. He almost heard the sounds of that particular day, as smells that filtered his nostrils and faces were alive before him. Astonished by the accuracy, tears blurred and misted his vision. It hurt to listen to his own pain.

At last, the words stopped. Edd reached for Kevin's face to wipe the rolling teardrops but the nerd quickly flinched and swatted his hand with a grunt.

"Is that why you badly want to die by my hands? Because you pity me? Well, I don't need you! Least of all, your pity!" He roared and more angry tears trickled down to his prominent chin.

"I don't want your help! I don' want to be your murderer! Go wallow in a shameless pit because of me and I hope you rot alive! May conscience suck you dry!" He spat out the scorching words out of frustration, then huffed for breath. "Should have known you had a motif for offering me your help. Is that why you want that robot to kill you? Is it? Huh?"

"I have a different reason why I want to die." The words came out unexpectedly calm, Kevin snapped out of his fury.

"Listen. If I could be anywhere and go spend my days with one person, I'd... rather be... anywhere but here... without you." he tried to reach Kevin's face again and this time, the surprised boy allowed him to feel his face, still with the hot tears plastered on his cheeks. "If I die, I'd be a free soul, then I'll have the chance to be with you."He gazed deeply into his glistening eyes.

"True, you'll never see me, you may not feel me, you will never hear me, too, but I know that you're real and that's good enough for me. Then, I'd watch over you... until you die-but when you do, you'll be a ghost, too. I would be the first friend you'll meet in the afterlife. We can be lovers because I've screwed up our mortal lives, but I won't fuck things up in my second chance. Maybe then, you'll finally feel that my hugs and kisses have been waiting all that long for you."

It was a surprise that Kevin grabbed Edd's broad shoulders and closed the space between them. Desire took hold of him and he didn't resist the illogical deed. His heart bubbled up with the warm words and he was crying when he kissed him with passion. The wanting burned inside of him, he knew he would weep with guilt and regret if he didn't kiss him at this perfect moment.

Their lips crashed, hungrily passionate for the other's sweet mouth, nipping, biting, dominating at each other as they drowned in the sea of pleasure. Their hearts raced, shook their entire system; their wet mouths made soft noises upon each touch, and their breathing soon became heavy pants. It was the moment that Kevin finally admitted that he liked him. And on this night, he surrendered to him and forgot about everything else, including his own unanswered questions.

* * *

_The end... is near. Just a few chapters to go and you'll see that I am cruel after all. I'm half-sorry for this fic but this is my idea and I just want to express and share it with interested readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, reviews, follows and favourites are much loved!_

_Again, there's a picture of the robot (Destroya) in my Tumblr ( . com), in case you'd like to see it!_


	9. Chapter 9: Undecided

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! (: I'm touchED by people's support/ reviews/ love/etc. Now here's a chapter to keep you hanging. Yes, this is sort of a filler before the next chapter.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter will contain sparring dialogues-a technique that will not mention who is the speaker. So readers, just don't be surprised, I gave clues as to who is speaking anyway.**

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: OMG. LOOK AT THE RATING. GUYS. LOOK AT IT. ARE YOU SEEING WHAT I'M SEEING? OK, BE PREPARED FOR THE CHAPTER AFTER THIS THEN.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Undecided**

Time was swift; seconds ticked, minutes ran, hours faded to days, then nights. In a blink of an eye, a whole month was out of the calendar. Only two weeks remained.

Two weeks to complete the murderer that was once an idea of revenge. Two weeks to be a good student and be rewarded. Two weeks more...

"Hey, you haven't updated this calendar yet."

"Huh?" Kevin was awakened and his placid reverie collapsed as the words reached him.

"There, I fixed it."

"What?"

The ginger put down the paintbrush; the raven put down the marker.

A calendar, with the face of June, was shoved right in front of him. Red rows of x-marks were dotted along the weeks... and stopped on a Thursday.

"Holy Asimo!" A big letter O was plastered on Kevin's face. "This Saturday... is already graduation?!"

He began to pant hard, panic coursed through his veins. His requirements were piled up, he had the robot to paint, he had to test the robot, he had to study for a couple of make-up tests... he had so much in his hands! But Edd was calm. As a matter of fact, he gave a smile, a knowing smirk that stiffened Kevin. He was frightened to know what his small one-sided smile meant.

"That reminds me..." Edd's voice sounded hoarse. Then he patted at his clothes and adjusted his jacket. "Just make it quick," he pulled down his black cap and covered his face. "A big knife would do the trick." he muttered.

"What's all this, Eddward?"

"Please," he suddenly peeped out. "Call me Double D for my last moment."

But Kevin was paralyzed to do anything at all. "A-a-are you serious? Kill you now? Right now? Are you even serious? It's cool if I don't kill you as long as your friends leave me alone!" he stammered some more words out of astonishment. Heat slapped his face and sweat formed into beads that trickled down his skin.

"I'm just being true to my words, pumpkin. A deal's a deal."

"Listen, I... like you... and..." he paused and tried to fish out a good excuse. "Don't you want to graduate, _Valedictorian_?"

"Oh, so you're backing down from your words, _Salutatorian_?"

A thick cloud of tension circled around the two inventors as their green eyes bore on one another.

"I blurted that out of impulse, Edd! You provoked me!"

"Ahem, _Double D_."

"Whatever, DD. I was angry at you but now... I'm not. So that's that, I won't murder you. Period."

"Fine," the taller boy huffed and eyed the robot on the desk. "I know how to operate it anyway."

Kevin quickly took a sidestep and blocked the path to the table. His thin arms were outstretched, with green sleeves hanging loosely. "You're planning to suicide in this basement? In my house? How could you torture me like that? You'll make me a notorious murderer in no time!"

"Well, if you would be so kind as to lend me the robot, I'd gladly kill myself elsewhere!" The sarcasm in Edd's voice only began a spark of annoyance in Kevin.

"What's gotten into you?" he barked at the raven.

"I got issues, troubles, problems... I'm an ordinary person who made mistakes and the only way to erase and correct them is to be reborn."

"Edd... Double D, please, you can start by _not_ pondering about suicide, _right_?"

"NO!" he roared. "I have to die. I have to..."

"Who said?"

"_I did_. Because what I did to you... unforgivable-"

"I forgave you for every time that you made my day shittier than what my parents could do."

"I don't want to live in guilt! Just kill me already and I'll eternally leave you alone!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU ANYMORE!"

"DON'T BE SELFISH, KILLING YOURSELF BECAUSE OF YOUR PERSONAL PROBLEMS AND LEAVING BEHIND EVERYONE WHO LOVES YOU!"

"I GOT NO ONE TO LEAVE BEHIND IF I DIE!"

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" A fist crashed down Edd's jaw. The force sent him down on the chair. "What am I to you?" he choked. "We can talk about this, Edd. I'll talk you out of suicide all night, I'll-"

"IT'S YOU!" The loud words emitted out of the swimmer's mouth. "It's about you! I'm guilty for all the crap I've done to you and your kindness is killing me!"

"Regretting something that you enjoyed, huh?"

"Maybe because I didn't enjoy being a bully?" he cockily responded. He made a sigh and hesitantly shook his head. "I wanted to belong to a cool group and Jimmy... I thought he was cool. He liked my style, but not my nerd side. He told me to drop it or else... blackmail for all eternity. So I acted cool, I was cool! The student body loved me! Believe me, I almost forgot that my real name was Eddward. And..."

Kevin leaned in and the melancholic words were replaced with soft moans and tender kisses. Another monologue, disrupted by a kiss that healed the heart for a beautiful moment.

"Please end my pain," Edd huskily whispered in between kisses.

"Come back tomorrow." he replied. "I'll be ready."

* * *

_The following chapter will contain smut scenes. I will put a border if you're disturbed by that so that you can still read it safely. Thank you! _


	10. Chapter 10: Unnoticed

**Warning: Contains a thing and another thing. I definitely would not like to spoil what those things are so please read at your own risk. Mwahahahaha! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unnoticed**

The written pages were already thick, yet Kevin still had the pen on his hand and more words to write down. When the basement door clicked and familiar footsteps resounded, he shut his notebook, left the pencil in between the pages.

"Double D!" He greeted him as the taller boy descended. Their lips found each other as their arms would around the other's body.

"I'm ready to die," the swimmer said. "I'm ready to be with you."

"Metaphysically," Kevin purred and leaned in for another kiss. It was a chaste kiss until Edd decided to push his tongue right through. Then their tongues began to play and wrestle in their mouths.

More kisses, hungry ones, drove them against the wall. Kevin's head accidentally smashed against the light switch. Darkness enveloped the but without a complain, he slid down the wall and his partner skillfully followed, without breaking the contact. The ginger was now slumped against a corner and Edd hovered above him. He seductively rested his hand on the bulge of Kevin's pants as the heated make-out session stretched on. The raven placed kisses on his neck, bit his ear and sucked on his clothed nipples.

A moan flew out of the ginger. "These are the goddamned moments where I'd let you fuck me," Kevin whispered sensually in the dark, biting what felt like Edd's ears.

"So, you'd allow me now?"

"Don't you think it's a bit too early?" There was hesitancy in his voice but the swim captain already unbuttoned both of their pants.

"Early for your butt, maybe." He zipped down Kevin's trousers. Strong, slender hands reached for the hard member, hiding behind a cottony underwear. He coiled his hand around the hard cock and pumped up and down, teasingly slow.

The boy beneath him tried to drag the black pants off. It quietly fell down to Edd's knees, then the boxers followed. Finally, Edd's boner greeted hello in the dim.

"Do you want to suck that?" His mint-green eyes gleamed with the question as he continued the slow handjob.

"What... kind of... question... is that?" the ginger huffed. Immediately, Double D unwrapped his hand and shook off completely his bottom garments- from the boots, the black pants, the boxers.

Kevin was surprised to see those bare pale buttocks for the first time. The darkness may have obscured the full sight of it but he knew those round buns were nothing but a breadth away from his glasses. Trapped in such enchantment, he didn't realise that Edd already stripped off his own bottoms. Now the boys were down on the cold cement, butt-naked and lustful.

Double D pushed his partner's legs apart, for a wider space, and lowered his face in between Kevin's thighs. A tongue flicked over the untouched hole and incoherent babbles spewed out of the ginger's mouth.

"Shut up!" Edd harshly exclaimed in between licks. Without a warning, he stopped smoldering the entrance with saliva. "Put your mouth in good use," he hissed and swung his legs over Kevin's face. "Open up," he lowered his body and the swimmer's long member was brought in Kevin's mouth.

For the nerd, it felt surprisingly heavenly to have a treat in his mouth whilst his entrance was tickled with a warm tongue.

"Ah!" The bespectacled boy moaned and suddenly quivered as a finger made its way inside his hole.

"Get ready," the boy on top of him called out. Another finger came in then two digits drove deeper and deeper in him. The fingers felt good as it came in and out, in and out, in and out of his wet hole. It was just like Edd's member inside his mouth, it moved in and out, at a pleasurable pace.

"Are you ready for me?" The swimmer inquired, still squirming his two fingers, scissoring the tight walls.

"I don't care."

It all happened in a snap.

Edd pulled out his erection from the mouth. He reversed himself, positioning himself in between Kevin's parted legs. He grabbed one of the ginger's legs and rested it on his broad shoulder. Warm palms squeezed Kevin's round buttocks and his thumbs slid inside. Cool air danced upon the entrance until Double D came closer with his thick shaft. The hole was occupied with the hard manly stick and it moved, faster and faster. Moans escaped and the battle between pain and pleasure began as Edd's member whammed in and out, back and forth, untiringly fast. Kevin's hole was incredibly a virginal tight one but Edd enjoyed the warm, welcoming walls of his partner. He started to gyrate against him and Kevin squirmed a little too much and muttered too loud.

"Ah... ah... I think... mmm... ooohh..." he howled and that quickened Edd's pace at thrusting. They both could feel that seventh heaven unfolding right before them. Moans melded into a sweet melody of climax. They were coming, coming close and soon, Edd growled as he gave the hole one last smack before releasing the white fluid inside. Then Kevin's own member spewed out a long white string, ruining his sweater. They panted and puffed, stiff from the aftermath of the moment. Their pores screamed out the sweat from the activity but a smile crooked up their lips.

"I wish we could've done this earlier," the swimmer puffed, trying to catch his breath, shaking off his cock from the tight hole. A soft _plop!_ and Kevin's hole was filled with the coldness instead.

"Fuck you," but Kevin smiled. "Love hurts. But... hey..." he panted in between huffs. "I got something for you."

"Another surprise fuck?"

"Hah, no. Just... another surprise. I wrote something!"

"Sweet."

"No peeking." He ran a gentle hand over Edd's face, shutting those eyelids, enveloping him in infinite darkness.

Kevin felt his way through the dim room. He proceeded to his desk and picked up his notebook. The pencil silently rolled off the table's edge and fell with an almost muted sound. His ears perked up. _Gotta pick that up before an accident_, he thought. The red-capped boy bent his knees on the ground; his hand moved in the dark, feeling the emptiness as he unconsciously searched for the pencil. His hand unknowingly traveled to buttons-buttons galore! Such places he should never have touched...

The robot whirred to life.

"Double D, can you open the switch?"


	11. Chapter 11: Until Death Do Us Part

**Chapter 11: Until Death Do Us Part**

Once the blackness faded, redness spilled all over the scene. They seeped out of a fallen body, crawled across the ground. Edd couldn't believe what he saw.

Swiftly, he came to Kevin, stooped down, rolled his limp body and stared at him. The nerd's blank face stared back through bloodstained lenses.

"Kev? Kevin? Can you hear me?" he squeezed his shoulders, shook him fiercely but the fragile figure merely followed each shake. His head bobbed up and down, the red cap fell, and a mess of orange strands burst free.

"D..." he dropped the word, short and tired. Kevin's eyes dragged shut, but his arms defiantly, yet weakly, reached for Edd's face. His hands, caked in his own blood, smeared a few red colour on Double D's cheeks.

"Don't you dare let go!" He seethed and brushed off the obscuring strands over the gory face of his partner. He held on to the bloody hand. "Please, don't-" his voice cracked mid-way of the sentence. "Kevin..." he savoured the name on his tongue as he pushed back the tears that threatened to stream down.

"You..." But the nerd wasn't able to add anything more. The hand slipped off his strong, warm grasp. The weight of the ginger felt lighter. His breathing slowly diminished until he lay down like a fallen statue.

_No..._ that was all Edd thought but he didn't let go of the corpse yet. He pressed his partner's body, embraced him tighter than ever, and silently wept a thousand salty tears. He gripped his green sweater and pushed the cold body to him. Blood darkened his own red shirt, blood smeared across his arms and blood tainted his dogtags.

Huskily, in between tears, he whispered to the dead boy, "I never told you how much you mean the world to me. Now you'll never know that I love you..."

Double D felt the hot tears blurring his vision and trickling down his face. Gently, he put down the bloody figure. Before he stood up, he ghosted his face over those frozen lips but instead of a kiss, a tear fell and Edd pulled away with bitter anger boiling inside of him.

"Curse you," he cast a mean glare at the robot. Destroya stood still with no shade of remorse or guilt. Of course, he didn't know the gravity of the situation to his own master. Not even the seven knives that glistened in Kevin's pool of blood knew what happened. And this was the secret that Edd planned to take to his grave.

He picked up his clothes and donned his trousers. Then he suited up his dead partner but kept the pair of boxers. _It would be a shame if they found you naked_... he thought._ Oh, what's this?_

A prominent square object rested against Kevin's chest, bloodstained like himself, but it looked too important to ignore.

"Oh my god..." he breathed out. It was Kevin's surprise. The notebook was left open on a certain page and though the page was soiled with too much redness, there were a few words readable:

_"No, just no. No, it's not possible-and feelings? Not even close. Who are you? Who... make me feel...? But most of all, who am I to say... never felt anything like this, I don't know anything... But I have a heart and behind... feelings locked... Maybe I have... for you but... all i know... my heart..."_

Those were the only comprehensible words left; the puzzling, senseless words untouched by the blood were useless now.

"Curse phrases," he muttered. With the red notebook and the clean underwear, he angrily strode up the stairs and left the the basement for good.

**~Unwritten~**

Joy. Happiness. Love.

It was thee last celebration of academic excellence, and an opportunity to shine. Smiles were plastered on everyone's faces. The "Congratulations!" phrase was being abused by both parents and students, teachers and other school authorities.

"We made it through High School!"

"And we're still in one piece!"

Everyone was happy even before the ceremony started.

And now, the ceremony was ending. All these Seniors couldn't wait to toss up their graduation caps and be free. College awaits these young endeavors, but not everyone would be able to feel the college life...

"I stand here today, telling yo that I am neither happy nor proud. I don't deserve this." Eddward Rockwell's voice was calm yet strong. "We all have come this far but I shouldn't be the one standing right in front, delivering this speech."

A buzz rose from his batchmates. The parents silently wondered what the heck was this genius saying, was he even sane?

"Yesterday, we've lost a member. And I'm sure you don't care. But I... I deeply care about Kevin Barr."

The name silenced the sea of humans. Now he had their attention and Nat, who had dozed off in the middle of the ceremony, was awakened by the mere mentioning of his best friend's name.

"Kevin Barr, a great kid, he was. Pretty nerdy, I'm sure all of us had thought of that once in our lives. But where is he now? Do you see him? Is he with us?" Double D paused and continued in a booming voice, "He's dead."

Murmurs. Gasps. Astonishment. Everyone was befuddled.

"He's dead since yesterday and none of you would care if he wasn't mentioned in my speech. None of you care, I'm the only one who does. And why, you may ask? Because... he was more than just a nerd addicted to robots. I knew him. I knew him and beneath that red cap, there's a big brain-bigger than mine's! But most of all, beneath that horrid green apparel, he's got a big heart. And I wish... that somehow... in that heart of his... he loved me. Because I, Eddward Rockwell, loved him more than you could ever know. I'd like to end my speech with something inspirational but all I can say is... true love... lives on through death."

Confidently, he left the stage. Indifferently, he left the gaping crowd, speechless.

**~Unwritten~**

A bitter breeze was blowing across his path today, but Edd didn't care. Everything tasted bitter now. The skies shifted into a colour darker than pepper and darker than ink. The scent of rain invaded his nostrils but the sight of it was yet to come. He could only feel the storm... But what he truly felt was the random paper that slapped him on the face. Wordlessly, he brushed off the white sheet and continued his walk home. He dared to walk out after his little speech and hadn't turned around, not even once.

_What's the point of looking back or looking forward?_ he asked himself. _Where am I going anyway?_

Another paper flew across and landed on his face. Double D ignored the second paper, then the third, the fourth, the fifth... they were nothing but blank sheets calling his attention!

"Can't a man walk in peace?!" He exclaimed to the grumbling sky and another sheet-the ninth sheet-threatened to slap him again. This time, he caught the mischievous thing with one hand and examined it. An arrow was drawn on the paper.

"What the-?"

Instinct reined over him and Edd turned around. On the floor, the other papers, the previous sheets he rejected were lying on the ground. One letter, one page... the message surprised him but it didn't appear to be a joke.

_I love you_, the papers said. He blinked his eyes, then he stared at the paper in his hands. Carefully, he flipped it to the backside and at the bottom of the paper...

His legs raced each other as he ran home. The swimmer dashed inside his room, immediately locked the door and unlatched the window. He ripped out a page from the first notebook he saw, scribbled down the same message with red ink and folded the paper into an airplane. With the red marker, he signed it. With a single throw, he threw the folded paper out of his window, across the world outside. Observing green eyes watched the paper dissolve into the graying distance...

Edd closed his window and dropped himself on his bed. An unsettling rustling sound crunched beneath his head. The raven lifted the pillow and met face-to-face with the same paper plane.

"What are you doing in here?" He unfolded his own origami and merely saw the message again.

_I love you._

He looked at the bottom of the sheet... quietly smiled and folded it back to an airplane.

Sprawled with red ink on the bottom was _his_ signature. But written beside his red lines, black ink rose with a familiar handwriting and a familiar name: it was Kevin's name.

* * *

**END.**

**Thank you all for your support and for taking time to read my ever-first written (and now completed) KevEdd! (: Expect a normal!verse Kevedd and a Teacher!AU in the future!**

**Yours truly, Walter**


End file.
